The invention relates to a clean air shoe comprising an antistatic shoe bottom, which has a peripheral seam edge, which is pulled up and to which a legging is connected by means of a seam.
Clean air shoes of the aforementioned kind have to be made in such a manner that they can be sterilized at temperatures of about 180.degree. C. They are designed as overshoes and are worn over one's own shoes during work in clean air areas and cover with their respective legging the upper region of a pant leg. Usually such clean air shoes are made in only two sizes that fit together. Since they are overshoes, they are quite large, look clumsy and walking in them is difficult. In addition, heat accumulates, since the overshoe is worn on the normal footwear.